Teenagers and Turmoil
by Lunarwriter
Summary: New Chapter Eight! Disregard the box below. “Guys are better at everything, huh!” His face was turning red as he was struggling for breath. His pale, scrawny hands clasped around her muscled arms. “Except…birth…” He gasped. High-school-fic.
1. It Has Begun

Teenagers and Turmoil

I do not own TDI, TDI Char., or any other abbreviated terms.  
A highschool fic, a dramatic, comedic, romantic, and some other ic-y words tale in an AU.

Many different pairings, but you can expect these pairings/triangles

DxC GxTxH GxC TxL BxC GxB IxO HxL CxJ BxJ  
If you don't know these, than read and find out :3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A year before…

Several old schools in the county were falling apart at the seams. The doors, encrusted with rust, washboards were darkened from the decade's worth of markers bestowed upon them, and the gymnasium's equipment were either too broken or too worn to use. Teachers were getting upset with the building and constantly complaining about salary cuts. Money was always short; eventually the teachers care to use their full potential to teach slowly drained out of them. In time student's test scores began to decrease drastically, leading the students hopes to college and a better future shot.

With a construction crew, layout plan, and months of elbow grease, a new facility of learning was within reach, and a fresh start was in the air. New and high quality teachers lined up to take the reins and lead the students to graduation with higher marks than ever in the last few years. Hallways within the new school smelled like the inside of a new car and lockers were big enough to fit the person themselves. An indoor pool sat in it's own gym; mocking the old fashioned, out of date schools. This building had 3 floors, each floor being 2 stories high, making the High School look huge. A watchtower was on top, making the whole look like a castle that anyone would want to venture in.

The grand building stood in front of two men, shining like a toy fresh out of the package. The windows remained unsmudged, stairways had a coat od fresh paint, and the bricks that held the school even seemed to shine.  
"So the teachers are all ready to start?" A short, plump, balding man with a large moustache asked the other.  
The tall, lean man had a head of grey hair, and large glasses on the brim of his nose, observing the school he would soon be watching over.  
"Yep, got a whole bunch of grade A quality educators."  
The short man nodded, taking out an inhaler and taking in a steady spurt. "And where are the students coming from? North Rodman, or Millenium?"  
"Actually, from quite around. At least 6 schools surround this one in the area. We'll be getting quite a variety of new students."  
"That'll cause some turmoil I deduce."  
"Oh, with kids these days that's pretty much natural."  
The pudgy little man snorted. "Oh true, true. I can't believe you'll be watching over 900 kids though. That seems more of a punishment than a gift."  
"It's every principal's job to help the next generation." The man's face smiled, causing his dark eyes to look dreary as he imagined the task at hand. "It's an honor to assist the future."  
"A future hopped up on hormones, and with respect lower than the pants they wear these days."  
They shared a small, gentlemanly laugh and the taller man commented, "Maybe, but that will just make the task more…enjoyable. Who knows? Maybe they'll be able to teach me more than I can teach them."  
"With test scores as low as they are, I highly doubt that."  
"Hmm. We'll see."  
"Your child will be attending here correct?" The short man said, adjusting his orange and green checkered tie.  
"Yep, it'll bring a new term on 'Father-like principal'."  
"Well I believe it'll be easier to see how their doing gradewise."  
"Oh no doubt on that concept."  
The sun was starting to set and the two men descended back to their vehicles in the otherwise vacant parking lot.  
"So, what was the school's name again?"  
"Named after the very man who founded our city." He took in a deep breath and smiled. "Wawanakwa High School, will be open for business."  
"I pity the poor soul named that. And I thought Nimrod was as low a name as they could get."

"Now everyone, get quiet!" A fat woman, with hair cut down to her ears shouted to the room of students. Sticking her arms to her wide sides, she gave an evil eye to the entirety of the room, not getting a single person to comply. Sophomores in the classroom were throwing paper airplanes, and girls were just plain squealing at something or another their girlfriends said.  
Sad to say, this was the daily dose of respect.  
"Take your own advise hot stuff!" A young man with long blonde hair shouted. The entire class erupted into laughs and giggles and continued on their way, not caring what their homeroom teacher had to say.  
A loner in the corner, a girl with unnatural blue dyed hair, looked up from her drawings to see what the fuss was about. Deducing it was nothing as usual, she returned her undivided attention back to where it always was. Scribbles on a paper, most kids called it, while she stuck to term art.  
The fine arts, like chorus, drama, dance, and especially art, were completely discouraged by most teenagers who inhabited this forsaken school.  
"Hey goth creep." A jock with a brain as big as a golf ball chuckled. "You doing a portrait of me?"  
"Screw off." The pale girl stated loudly, scowling. The football player smirked as he took a pen of his own and, with a laugh, scribbled all down along her sketches.  
She looked down in horror before, in a flash, it turned to one of rage and let out a small growl. Jumping up, she took the player by his varsity jacket. Since he was tilting in his chair it was easy to shove him to the ground.  
The woman's face scrunched and got redder by the second, until finally she let out a scream "SHUT UP!"  
The room silenced, save a few snickers here and there as the 'young adults' looked up in disinterest.  
"Now as I'm sure many of you heard, a new school has opened up…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And some of you will be leaving, since the new boundaries of this school intrude onto some of ours as well." The tall blonde woman announced detachedly. Her eyes lost the youth they once held, and it made her entire form seem like a mindless puppet. "On this chart shows the streets off those who will be staying, and who won't."  
Only six kids in the class were awake. The other thirty were getting their beauty sleep in late, and even if their heads were up, they still would have found a way to slumber. The teacher had given up a month ago, and decided, what the heck, she wasn't going to get held back if these people failed.  
A beach blonde haired girl looked above from the back of the dark classroom to the overhead in the front of the room. Smiling, she looked back over to her best friend of three years next to her.  
The brunette smiled back, sitting with a posture that would make a soldier jealous. Their street was highlighted, which could mean only one, truly happy thing. They would be getting out of this mess of a school and going to a brand new place! One to be rumored that it had an indoor pool! And tennis courts with actual nets! They were so excited they barely heard when their not-so-enthusiastic homeroom teacher muttered, "Those students who will be leaving…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"W-w-will be receiving, a booklet t-t-telling the guidelines of this new facility." Nervous stutters erupted from the small, boney man's mouth.  
Students galore glared daggers as the teacher was telling them something that didn't interest them in the slightest.  
Boys that had spiked hairs of red glared at the teacher with eyes painted black. One with tattoos all along his arms cracked his knuckles, daring the teacher to give him something he didn't want to do. One boy in the back of the room smirked. Playing with his trusty lighter, he moved his green mohawked head up as he looked at this new school before him on the paper.  
"Let's see if the fire alarms there are as up to date as this school's…"  
The lighter flickered its flame in his hand, licking at the air, begging to spread.  
"I-i-information of this school…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Can be acquired in your guidance counselors office. Feel free to go there and have a looksee to get ahead of the game." Quick, rattling words came pouring from the substitutes mouth.  
No one listened, because all the guys were focused on talking about a big game, and the girls were all focused on flirting with the guys.  
One girl in particular was filing down on her nails until they reached just the right level of smooth and shine. She raised a thin, raven colored eyebrow to the news of a new school.  
Her perky blonde friend with a chest to bring all the boys running exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! A new school! I hope they have hot guys there!" Her valley girl voice gushed, holding up her clasped hands to her cheek and day dreaming over her only hope for this school.

Their brunette friend, who the raven haired girl never claimed she was in public, also commented "I hope so too! I bet it's full of boys ten times cuter than here!" They sighed happily, the one girl's congestion making her sigh turn into a cough.  
"You idiots, don't you see what this means?" The dictator of the girls exclaimed to her dull subjects. They shook their heads no in unison, fearing what their leader would do since they didn't know the answer.  
She smiled, her eyes squinting with a plot. "A new school means a new profile, a new hunting ground. With a start on the right foot, we can have the suckers of that school eating out of the palm of my hand."  
"Oh! Okay!" The blonde one stated excitingly, clapping her hands. And then drawing a blank…as usual."And then what?"  
The taller brunette scowled. "We rule the school dipstick."  
"Ohhhhhh!"  
"I recommend you kids leaving get a head start…"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cause you're gonna get a fresh opening, a new chance." The tall burly man stated. "Don't waste it."

In front of the man sat about twenty kids who all looked to seem to find the ceiling more interesting at the moment. This school just lacked one major characteristic. Enthusiasm.  
They found that this school was as bad as it would get, and they surrendered easily cause hey, who cares? They would have to let some people graduate, the ones who got straight D's, and even some C's thrown in there.  
A young man with eyes as green as emerald smiled softly as he saw the photo of the school he'd be attending next year. His young friend next to him smiled a gap toothed grin and said "Looks killer! Better get ready to put on the good ol' charms for all the ladies." He started to lean back in his chair and started to fall backwards. Flailing his arms, his friend caught him just in the nick of time. He smiled again in embarrassment. "Heh, that was a close one…"

"Oh and one more thing…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good luck." The tall middle aged woman smiled kindly to the class. One boy in particular, a hard to miss child jumped up from the crowd and threw a thick, joyous fist into the air.  
"YEAH-HAH! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. "OH GREAT! ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FIC!" Well believe, had I not found the idea fun, and had plenty of ideas swimming through my head, I wouldn't have pursued it. So read on if you want, no one's making you!  
Review if you're a fan of making people smile! 


	2. New Faces, Newer Building

Chapter Two – New Faces, Newer building.

_Beginning is the half of every action ~ Unknown_

Today was the day. This was the day Wawanakwa High would open its doors, and in would come the pouring of students.  
Buses came scooting through the small parking lot, yellow messengers delivering young minds that were about to swell over the next ten months.  
The teachers, who arrived fifteen minutes earlier than the students did, were roaming through the halls, getting last minute papers copied, stocking up on staples, making sure they had their lunch marked with their names in the teachers' lounge fridge, and many more attention grabbing chores.  
The principal stood in the window watching the teenagers come out in swarms; high fiving, shoving, yelling, oh the fun of it all.  
He stood awaiting the brace of adolescence, prepared for the worst of any situation.  
He had to be, or else he was in the wrong line of work.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bus 13 stopped out the front, doors squeaking open to let out more kids. They stepped off one at a time, each face a little more excited than the last.  
Finally, a school that wasn't the one their parents went to! Or as old as their parents at least.  
The roof had a blue border along the top, with gold painted windows. Since the paint wasn't faded and worn, it actually looked really nice.  
Two girls were the last ones to step off bus 13. The elder bus driver with a brow set in a permanent scowl shut the doors and slammed on the gas pedal, zooming out of the parking lot.  
A girl with mocha brown hair, and eyes a dark shade of blue most thought to be black stepped up onto the newly dried concrete sidewalk and took in the sight. This girl, Courtney, smiled up at the school. "Looks to be efficient enough."  
Her blonde companion caught up to her in a steady stroll. Green eyes grazed over the school before replying, "Oh totally. Are you kidding? This place will be ten times better than Millennium High."  
Courtney placed her beige messenger bag strap more comfortably over her shoulder before walking up toward the doors of the school, her friend Bridgette in tow.  
Their shoes padded against the floor steadily as they saw that the inside of the school was just as beautiful as the outside. The ceiling had little lights suspended by blue poles in rows that flooded the halls with bright light. The fluorescence illuminated the blue and gold in the paint on the walls, the lockers, and the doors.  
The hallways were enormous as well, almost like walking through a castle.  
Peeking through the small windows in doors, they could see the classrooms were grand; the desks inside were black, and sturdy metal. Since kids could carry what they needed in their backpacks, there was no need for hollowed desks. This meant way more leg room, which was always a plus.  
Some rooms even had class pets! In one room they saw a snake and in another a rabbit.

Kids of all sizes were starting to roam the halls. Courtney grimaced as she saw some that were a little, or mostly a lot, under 'her own' expectations of what a student should appear like. Some kids with hair in their eyes, girls walking in practically wearing bras, and guys with their boxers showing.  
Was this a beach or a school?  
"These other students look like they found them off the streets." Courtney muttered to Bridgette, passing a girl in a tube top.  
"Oh come on Courtney. Looks can deceive." Bridgette smiled, waving to students who passed. She had the natural effect to be friends with practically anyone. Courtney could be that way when she wanted. Key word was _wanted_. And the only time she wanted too was when necessary. And that was rare, like when meeting a politician's son.  
But wasting a cheeky smile on some of these trashy people just didn't seem worth it at the moment. Maybe to someone whose jeans were whole and didn't have sludge marks all down the pants legs.  
"Yeah, that's what's frightening. How much worse they are under their looks." She smiled to a boy in a dress shirt and slacks.  
"You'd be surprised."  
"Let's hope not."  
Courtney suddenly stopped when she spotted a door with a number that seemed vaguely familiar. "Oh wait." She pulled out a small pink sheet and scanned the paper. "Room 245, homeroom. What were you?"  
Bridgette plopped her teal backpack down and searched through the pockets. "Oh!" Pulling out a similar sheet she frowned a bit. "Room 616." Looking down the opposite end of the hall, Bridgette frowned nervously to herself. She then waved it off, slinging the bag back over her shoulders with a grin. "No problem, what else are maps for?" She started to walk down to the hall, pulling out a folded piece of paper with a grid of the school. "See you at lunch Court!"  
"You bet!" Courtney waved, looking back into the room, frowning. "See ya 'til then."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

A redheaded boy entered his homeroom, thirteen minutes earlier than what was necessary. His mission was always the same, new school or old.  
To be alone and read from his favorite encyclopedia.  
His big, bright neon orange sneakers squeaked as he traced the perimeter of the room, taking in a brand new place he'd be spending advisory and homerooms in.  
It could suit his skills, he decided.  
His ever observant eyes detected what was obvious.  
He wasn't as alone as he thought.  
Sitting in the corner, another boy his age sat, nose practically in a book so thick it must have been a dictionary.  
Harold smiled, wheezing a bit as he did so. Another fellow morning reader in room 505 who got to school early. Earlier than him even! Maybe they could start a club…  
He walked over and sat down next to his fellow bookworm.  
The other boy didn't seem to notice his existence until he heard a wheezy noise. A constant wheezing noise that felt a bit too close. Was someone breathing in his ear?  
He turned and literally came face to face with large, green tinted glasses and scraggly red hair.  
His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and disgust. This guy's breath smelled like burnt toast. "Can I help you?" His voice drowned with sarcasm.  
"My name's Harold."  
"Pleasure. Now go away."  
The annoyed teen stuck his face back in his book with a relaxed expression; sure the other guy got the message. When his face didn't move away from his, he decided the other boy had a hearing condition. Or didn't know English well.  
"What?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Noah, now go awa-"  
"Have you ever read the 'History of Milk in Far Away Cultures'? It's so awesome."  
"Not interested."  
"You mean you haven't? I can let you borrow it. But it's my mom's copy so you gotta promise you won't spill any fluids or crumbs on the pages. It's a collector's edition."  
"Get. Out." Before he could say 'of my face' though, Harold went on.  
"No seriously, it is. We found it on eBay for like 2.35. It was such a sweet deal. Oh, and I also got a magicians kit." He started to rummage through his pockets, pulling out a purple deck. "Wanna see a card trick?"  
He started shuffling the cards, but he went too fast, and spilled half of them over the floor. "Gosh!"  
Noah slapped a hand to his forehead. He'd be stuck in a homeroom with this doofus for the next 180 school days? No way, he was getting a schedule change even if it meant sucking up to the teacher, principal, or school board.  
Harold straightened himself back up, grinning. "Alright, that's better."  
"Are you doing magic tricks? I love magic tricks 'ey!" A boy with the same amount of peach fuzz as Harold walked in, wearing a wool cap, and a goofy smile. He seemed excited at the prospect of card games.  
A wool cap, Noah assessed. It was still technically _summer_. And 97 degrees for that matter!  
Noah, who still just wished for a little peace and quiet, rubbed his temples. What was he? A ringleader for annoying freaks?  
Suddenly the door burst open, and once more another redhead in a _lime green jumpsuit_ ran in and did a cartwheel, landing on her feet. And then proceeded to yell like some tribal member, and pound on her chest. "I'm Izzy, but you guys can call me E-scope." She declared once she finished her first spectacle of many.  
Harold and the new boy looked at her in awe, while Noah placed a bookmark in his book, and slammed his head down to his desk right after. He had a feeling it wouldn't be quiet for the remainder of the school year.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

LeShawna walked into the room, two minutes before the bell was about to start. The room was abuzz with students gathered in groups, telling tales of the summer, or just getting together and meeting new people.  
"I could get used to this." LeShawna said, observing the high budget room. Everything shined and looked brand new. Any student, even ones who hated school, would just love being in the rooms. And this particular teacher for their homeroom had posters displayed all about the room. A lot were new movies that had just come out, some of the latest bands, and others of a certain celebrity. That one dude, who was on some T.V. show a while back. He might have even been in a few hair gel ads. Well whoever he was, this one teacher thought he was the next best thing.  
There were a few seats near the back unoccupied. One was though, and in it sat a blue haired girl doodling away in her sketchbook.  
LeShawna, seeing a familiar, and lonely, face from her old school, made her way over to the seats. She sat down in a chair next to the goth, and gave an honest smile. "Hey girl, wassup?"  
The pale teenager looked up and gave a scrutinizing glance at first, and then her face eased into one of a light smile. "Nothing. You?"  
"You kidding? Checkin' out this fly new school. This place makes Ol' Rodman look like a pile of scraps."  
She laughed to herself. "I'll say. You went to my school?"  
"Sure did. LeShawna's the name. You?"  
"Gwen."  
The girls smiled, and before the conversation could go on, a voice rang from the hall.  
"All right. All right, settle down everyone." A male's voice called. He came in wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap, shielding the front of his face. Today was defiantly one of the sunniest days yet.  
The students complied, each one finding a seat. Once everyone except the teacher was sitting, side conversations began erupting in hushed whispers. A blonde girl sat next to LeShawna, finally finding an open seat. She smiled and LeShawna smiled back.  
The man upfront once again called for silence. The room complied and he began to take off his facial accessories. Once his face was bare, everyone gasped in shock and awe.  
Celebrity Chris Mclean, the guy on these posters, was their teacher?!?!

"Welcome one and all to Wawanakwa High! Let the drama begin!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, idk if I got Chris's last name right, either McClean, Mclean, Maclean, so confusing -_-  
Anyways, I know I know, this chap was boring, but hey, I'm gonna get into longer and more dramatic chapters coming up. Gotta walk before you can run.  
Hope you're enjoying this so far, I know I am!  
R&R!


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

Chapter 3: Keep Your Friends Close…

A/N: Just so everyone knows, this takes place around end of August/Early September. And it's located in the U.S. where it's regular seasons, really cold in winter, real hot in summer, and middle temp. during fall/spring. Just wanted to clear up anything that might be a future problem. ^_^ Oh, and they got their homeroom numbers in the mail, and their schedules in homeroom, and this is a Thursday. Hey, it's how Wawa High works!

P.S. I'm finding these quotes, yet nowhere online seems to know exactly where they came from. So, basically, I didn't invent them. Just the disclaimer! All right, enjoy.

_All that glitters is not gold.~ Anonymous quote._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

Courtney made her way through the traffic in the halls. Shoulders bumped, older students yelled at others for holding up the masses, and you had to dodge around people making stops at their lockers.  
She was rather rushed, considering she didn't want to be late for her first class of the day. They only had seven minute intervals to travel and find their way quickly through this _huge_ school.

She was ninety percent sure her first period teacher wouldn't mind, considering this was the first day the school actually opened, but there was that ten percent chance it was a strict educator, expecting absolute perfection in their students.  
Her kind of teacher.  
After many 'Excuse me's and 'pardon's she finally worked her way up a flight of stairs, and down three hallways before she found herself in front of the door that would lead to her first class. Foundation of Technology.  
She checked her schedule, that she got in homeroom, to make sure she had the right room number. _323._ Yep, this was it.  
She gripped the silver hand and gave a twist. She found herself in a large space, that was to be expectant in this school by now, that had many improvements from her old school.  
This room had about twenty five desks on one side of the room, facing a large screen. That looked to be the classroom efficient side. The other half of the room however, had a table that was laid along the entire border of this side of the room. Every five feet of space had its own large plush office chair, a small computer hard drive, and a flat screen monitor. It looked spacious and had completely high quality technology.  
Compared to the cramped working space and watermelon sized monitors of her past school, this was High-Tech Heaven.  
Not only was the room great technology wise, but it also had,  
"Bridgette!" Courtney smiled as her friend came up and gave her a high five. Once they stated how fantastic it was they were in the same class together, they began to talk about the morning's homeroom adventures.  
"No way. Chris Mclean is your homeroom teacher?" Courtney gasped, not believing the school would actually hire a celebrity to teach them.  
"I swear." Bridgette held up her right hand. "In the flesh himself. He's a science teacher so hopefully we'll get to be in his class." At the mentioning of future courses, they both took out their schedules and compared classes for this semester. They'd be in this room every day together until January, and hopefully some other ones too.  
"Fourth period, B-day Gym with Hatchet." Bridgette noted loudly, grinning that she'd have a friend in smelly old gym.  
Courtney nodded, "I have Hatchet for Health on A-days too. I hope it's a relatively sane, productive teacher."  
"And if we're lucky, easygoing gym wise." Bridgette commented. And then adding, "I don't think I can handle another running the mile every other day." She stretched her legs at the memory.  
Suddenly, a teacher they hadn't seen enter the room, took a large, rusted triangle, and began to hit it with the wand (beater), making a large ringing that silenced the small class of its chatters.  
"Welcome to Foundation of Technology." She said with sweet, heavy voice. Her mahogany hair was tied back in the tightest of buns, and she was sporting an office style of clothes. "If you would be so kind, please come and take a seat." She gestured to the desks that faced the screen.  
The teenagers complied and began to file toward the seats, the volume of the room heading back to its original height. Bridgette signaled Courtney to follow her, and made her way to the back of the room.  
"Courtney, this is LeShawna and Gwen. They're in my homeroom." She introduced to the two girls.  
"Hey." The two said simultaneously.  
"Pleasure." Courtney grasped LeShawna's hand in a sturdy handshake.  
"Same here." LeShawna smiled. "How's it hangin' girl?"  
"Great so far, no complaints." She reached over to shake the other girl's hand. Gwen stared at it before raising a dark eyebrow to Courtney.  
Courtney lowered her hand back down and gave a phony smile, "Nice to meet you." When she turned around pretending to look about the room, she crossed her arms and lowered her eyelids. Not impressive, she assessed. Someone needed an attitude adjustment.  
They took their seats, Courtney and Gwen being on opposite ends. A conversation barely started before the teacher tried to gain the attention of all. "Excuse me." No success. "Please calm down." The room was completely oblivious to her pleads. Her smile twitched and she grabbed a nearby yardstick and slammed it on her hardwood desk.  
The room was so silent you could hear the steady tick of the clock at the head of the room.  
_Tick, tick, tick, tick._  
"Now that I have your attention," her smile didn't falter, "My name is Mrs. Saxton. All of us are going to be here the next ninety days, so let's get some things straight."  
She started to stalk along the perimeter of the room. "You need this class to graduate, and I have failed many students, mostly those who didn't know when to shut up." She emphasized the last two words with a smirk. "So when I say, calm down, you all _calm down._ Do I make myself clear?"  
When the students didn't reply, her smiled tightened. "DO I make myself CLEAR?"  
"Yes ma'm." The students replied groggily, not anticipating the rest of the year in the slightest.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The bell rang, signaling first period had officially ended.  
The students in Foundation of Technology gathered their belongings and stuffed them into backpacks, the majority of the kids relieved they had one less day of that class.  
"And remember, get your syllabus signed! You don't want a zero on your first assignment!" She called merrily down the halls.  
The four girls waltzed out of the room, most of them to be happy to be out of the abominable chambers of Mrs. Saxton.  
"That woman needs a serious chill pill." LeShawna stated what everyone had been thinking during class. She had come pretty close to telling the teacher what for when she assessed her handwriting as 'illegible scribbles'.  
Gwen nodded, cradling some of her sketchbooks in her arms. "Seriously, who assigns a quiz the first day of school?"  
"Yeah really." Bridgette agreed. "My hand's cramped from all the writing of just one class."  
"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad." Courtney defended the horrid class. "She's just more direct than most other teachers."  
"Teachers pet." Gwen laughed. Courtney stuck her nose in the air and scoffed.  
"Am not!"  
"She does only go easy on you Courtney." Bridgette cracked a smile.  
"Because I work hard. Maybe if half the class wasn't brainless morons she wouldn't have to get so strict."  
"Word." LeShawna laughed. "She really gave it to that one boy in the first ten minutes. Didn't know when to shut his yap!"  
"Didn't even know she was standing right behind him either." Gwen chuckled to herself. "She yelled at him for a good two minutes-"  
Her sentence suddenly ended when a nearby foot stuck out the moment Gwen was near. Gwen's boot caught it and fell straight onto her stomach, doodle and drawing papers flying everywhere.  
Courtney and Bridgette gasped while LeShawna scowled and raised an imaginary sleeve on her arm. "Hey girl, what's your problem?!"  
The raven haired beauty gave a fake gasp. "Oh whoopsies. Slipped." She smiled. "Maybe if she wasn't wearing big tacky boots, she could have caught herself." Right after giving her opinion she snapped her fingers, and strutted off, a blonde and braced brunette following right after.  
"'Whoopsies' my foot." LeShawna muttered, glowering daggers. "Ooh, I'll get her back. Yeah you better walk away!" She yelled raising a fist.  
"Don't start anything LeShawna, we don't want to get expelled." Courtney commanded in a stern voice.  
"Hmph. Witch over there started it." She crossed her arms, death glaring at the back of the girl's head.  
Gwen growled to herself; luckily not many people were in this small hallway, but it still hurt her pride nonetheless. And her stomach. She got on her knees and started picking up the papers. She knew Bridgette, LeShawna, and Courtney were helping pick up the mess, but didn't notice a fourth set of hands helping.  
When she felt a strong grip on her elbow pull her up, she looked to the side wondering whose hands were that big. Her eyes widened when she saw an unfamiliar pair of green orbs.  
"You alright? I saw you wipeout." A guy with messy black hair smiled.  
Gwen furrowed her eyebrows and looked away. "It wasn't that funny you know." She snatched the papers out of his hands.  
He raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, it wasn't. My bad." He bent back down and retrieved the last of the sketches. Grinning lazily he added, "Name's Trent."  
She curved her lips upward a smidge, receiving her papers. "Gwen."  
"Gwen, sweet. Well, guess I'll see ya around Gwen." He waved over his shoulder as he walked off, hands in his black denim jeans' pockets.  
Gwen smiled, but then quickly frowned and scoffed it off. "Whatever."  
The other three girls in the hall though, looked to each other with smirks and knowing smiles.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The second period bell rang, signaling that whoever entered the class after it's ringing would be officially late.  
A tall, muscled, blonde boy ran in just as the bell ended, grinning that he managed to get there in the wink of time. He adjusted his cowboy hat that had gone askew on top of his head during the rush over. This class was gonna be the bomb!  
If there was one thing he knew, it was how to party! Second came cooking. Which is why he was in Introduction to the Culinary Arts. If there was an Introduction to Partying 101, he'd be acing, or practically teaching the class.  
He high fived many people he had met earlier today, calling out a few 'Hey dude's!' And 'What's up man?'. He was Mr. Social, Mr. Party, Mr. Social Party, in other words, he was known by nearly everyone.  
In fact, there was actually one person in the class he hadn't introduced himself to yet. He'd have to change that and get a perfect hundred percent.  
Mr. Unknown was looking at the class pet, a little white rabbit, in the corner. He waggled his finger at the fluffy white animal, watching it observe his finger with a tilted head.  
It was kinda funny, Geoff thought to himself. The dude seemed to be a rabbit lover, and the guy was huge.  
Really huge. Like football player crushing and 250 pound pressing huge.  
He walked over to the guy and looked at the little furry chick-magnet. "You like rabbits dude?" Geoff asked smiling.  
"Yeah, got a few of my own at my house." The gentle giant replied. "I think they said this one's name is Bunny."  
"That's awesome dude. Rabbits are radical." He said sincerely. "You into cooking?"  
"I love Italian. If anything helps me make a better pasta, I'm all aboard." He grinned.  
"Looks like we'll all be chefs in training, man." He raised fist, and DJ knuckle bumped back.  
"Looks that way. I didn't catch your name. I'm DJ."  
"Geoff. So dude, if we need partners, you in?"  
"No doubt." They high fived and sat down at the table closest to bunny's cage. "Didja hear about Chris Mclean teaching?"  
"Totally excellent!" he exclaimed. "It's so awesome! Wasn't he in that killer gel ad?"  
"The one and only."  
Girls in the front shrieked, and even guys jumped.  
Because suddenly, out of the absolute blue, a large man with a chef's hat popped out from under the desk, scaring half the class out of their wits.  
"Shut up and sit down." His dominating voice commanded.  
The kids were all so shocked they did it instantly, some falling off their chairs in an attempt to sit down fast enough.  
"I am Chef Hatchet. Got that?" The entire class gave quick nods. "You all are the students, got that?" The same furious nods followed. "And that means ya'll do what I say, when I say, got that too?"  
"Yes sir!" Geoff called out, saluting. He meant respect completely, but his laid back expression gave Chef the interpretation he was being mocked.  
And Chef Hatchet never second guesses his interpretations.  
The tall, muscle bound Chef narrowed his eyes and marched up to pink shirted minor.  
"Boy! Drop and give me twenty!"  
"But, this isn't gym-"  
"Thirty!"  
"Yes sir!" He squeaked.  
Geoff was on the polished tiled floors, rapidly doing push-ups, not daring to look up until he got to thirty.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Hey. Didn't expect to see ya so soon."  
Gwen looked up from her drawing to see the boy from earlier, Trent, standing behind her.  
"I'll say." Gwen answered. It had only been what, ten minutes? Second period was just about to start…So yeah, ten minutes since the fun little adventure in the hall. She immediately grimaced at the memory, her mood blackening intensely.  
"Mind if I sit next to you?" He smiled, gesturing his hand to the seat next to her.  
Gwen shrugged and continued giving her attention to the sketch she had been working on. Her arm surrounded the outer edge of her paper, so no unwanting eyes could see.  
They sat there for a few minutes, waiting for this famous science teacher to make his appearance.  
Trent sat, looking at his watch, and then expectantly at the door. So their famous teacher was being fashionably late huh? Cool.  
After the silent minutes ticked by, Trent looked back over to Gwen's undivided attention on her artistic creation. "Whatcha drawing?"  
"Nothing you'd find important." She snapped.  
"Can I see anyway?"  
She gazed back over to him, eyes a bit wider. "No…it's not that good." She looked back down, then started furiously erasing.  
"Doubt it. I saw your drawings in the hallway. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself." They seemed to smile simultaneously.  
"You do, and you're wrong." She quickly added, "Thanks though."  
He was about to retort when suddenly there was a _poof_ and the front of the classroom was filled with smoke. A flashy starting show. Random disco balls came down, showering the room with tiny beads of light.  
Students gasped and some even started to applaud at the out of the ordinary entrance.  
Then the man of the hour, Chris Mclean, popped through the mist and bowed dramatically. "Thank you, thank you." He said in his skater voice that everyone knew he had.  
The class started applauding louder and whistling, save for Gwen who rolled he eyes at the stunt. _'Show off'._ Already this guy gave her a bad feeling.  
"Alright, alright guys. Fun time is over. Starting…NOW."  
The disco lights flew back up, the smoke instantly cleared, and the applauding died down until the room grew awkwardly silent, Chris keeping a full smile up front. "You all may think of me as 'The amazingly talented actor and model known as Chris Mclean' but in here, 'The amazing Chris Mclean' will suffice. And if not that, Chris will do…Though I do prefer the first one."  
He smiled. The classmates looked to each other. Each of them was raising a silent eyebrow, Gwen and Trent included. Chris either didn't notice, or completely ignored it and moved on. "Now, as you all know, this is the class of Biology. Which means we'll be getting pretty in depth of how things work."  
He reached into his nearby 'teacher's only' cupboard and started reaching around, looking for a certain something.  
Retrieving the lost object, he took out a silver platter, with a large half-sphere lid on it. It glinted in the classroom lights, along with the evil grin Chris was wearing.  
"Now let's see. Who here is excited for dissecting cow heart?" With that, he lifted the lid and underneath sat a grotesque, red and blue, sticky looking mess. Girls immediately started giving shrilled yells of fear and receding behind whatever object was nearest, to escape the horrid sight. A few guys in the room started looking queasy, and a couple others glancing at it intrigued. The ones with the iron stomachs.  
Trent was turning green like his shirt, and Gwen had to give a little chuckle to this. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of cutting that blob on a tray with a scalpel, but she wasn't getting all gaga over the whole deal either.  
"Don't have the stomach?" Gwen challenged Trent casually. He looked over and attempted to give an easygoing grin. He failed miserably.  
"Not really. But I'll manage." His voice stayed strong. He tried to lean back and appear calm and casual. "Besides, we'll be wearing goggles and stuff, so it's cool."  
…That's when Chris chucked the red pile in a random direction.  
The child, who would be scarred from here on out, started rubbing the red mess furiously off his face, making gagging noises all the while. Everyone backed away as he started going into a panic attack.  
And all the while…Chris was _laughing._  
"It's jello bro!" He yelled, a laugh still hanging on in the tone of his voice.  
The panicked boy then stopped spazzing completely, scraped off a handful of jello with curious eyes, and took a bite.  
A girl nearby passed out.  
Chris's torrent of snickers didn't cease. "When I said fun time was over…I meant for you guys!" He continued to crack up, bending over and smacking his knee as he did so. Soon tears were in his eyes from the beauty of it all. A whole 90 days of this!  
Gwen had to sigh at all the unnecessary drama; it'd be a long semester. While Trent watched the scene unfolding, she continued to work on the sketch she'd let no one soon see. Though Gwen would never admit it, she was attempting to draw a certain pair of shining emerald green eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Yeah, so Heather made an appearance. And I wanted to show how evil Chris can be. Mwahahaha. SO anyways, I know this was boring, and I had intending writing twice as much, but then realized, holy snap, 3000 words! So I will hopefully go farther next chap.  
To be honest the next two chapters, well at least one, will still be characters meeting other characters. Once friendships, alliances, and enemies are pretty much established, it will be easy to flow on through way more chapters and way more amusement.  
Kudos to those who read this far. If you have an opinion let it be heard loud and proud, review please!


	4. And Your Enemies Closer

Chapter Four: …And Your Enemies Closer

A/N: Please consider the following. I love writing, and I have some great ideas I wanna do for this story. But in all honesty if I just get like 1-2 reviews a chapter, it really just doesn't seem worth it to do these 2-3 thousand word chapters. If you _are_ still reading this story, I thank you. And I might be pushing it, asking you to review, but even a 'Good story' or a 'Keep it up' is all I need to know someone likes it. Or maybe a suggestion. Someone's not in character, or I should use more or less details. Lemme know. If only one person thinks this story is worth writing, that's not enough fuel for me.

Sorry for the rant. On with one more detail. This is a schedule for any student at Wawa high. There are four period. The first two, and fourth one are all an hour and a half long. 3rd period is 2 hours. This is because this is when lunch occurs. Let's say you have A lunch. You'd go to lunch the first half hour of third period, then spend the rest of it in third period class. B lunch, you spend the first half hour in class, the second half hour in lunch, then the rest in class. Same concept with C and D. Alrighty then, on with the tale!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't think there are no crocodiles because the water is calm._

2nd Period had ended. The school bell made its voice heard, and the once silent tunnels were soon filled with students that crammed the halls like a clogged toilet.  
Trent walked through the halls, high fiving some along the way. His spirit wasn't as flamboyant as it usually was. He had a faraway look on his face, and if you didn't know what he was thinking about, you'd assume he was high.  
High on life others would call it.  
Skimming passed the lockers, he counted the silver shining numbers silently in his head. He had an A lunch for third period, and he knew a certain friend of his, the only other person he knew previously before coming to this school, also had A lunch.  
He turned into another hall, and saw said friend hanging out in front of the locker he'd been seeking, rather nervously.  
"Cody, hey wassup man." He gave a knuckle bump to the boy around the corner.  
The other boy had chestnut bangs covering his eyes, and swept them out of his face in a few jerky movements. He smiled. A small gap in his teeth made him look really young, along with his skinny and small stature.  
He seemed less nervous now. He went "Yo, Trent. I was starting to think you ditched me."  
"Not in a million years bro." Trent smirked. Cody was always second guessing his and Trent's friendship for…some personal reasons.  
Peers of theirs had always thought that Trent was more…well, talented, better with the ladies, finer looking, smoother, and even a little more high up on the fashion scale.  
So the fact they were friends was always a shock to those who didn't know them.  
But Trent had know Cody since before they started middle school together, and Trent wasn't one to ditch moral values and close friends for a higher status and the glamour that life constantly offered him. That was just the way he rolled.  
Cody gripped the brown paper lunch bag in his hand and tapped his foot while Trent searched for his money. Being right outside the cafeteria's doors, they were in no hurry.  
"So, day going good?" Cody wondered aloud.  
"Oh, totally." Trent smiled in remembering. "I met this awesome girl in Bio. She's smart, funny-"  
"Hoho! Someone's got a seniorita on his radar." Cody purred the R in seniorita. He put his hands behind his head and lowered his eyelids to have him appear as laid back as Trent always seemed to be. "And only the first day! Not bad my friend."  
"Heh, don't get my hopes up. Not sure if she's interested."His smile faltered. "But she's defiantly something."  
"Might I know this girl's name?" Cody waggled his eyebrows. "Mr.-"  
"Don't say my last name!" Trent whispered, covering Cody's mouth and scowling at him. "I told you not to say it here."  
"I was gonna say 'Mr. Womanizer'. Sheesh!" Cody muffled through Trent's hand He rubbed his own sleeve over his mouth. "Look for a new hand soap Trent." He grimaced as he rubbed.  
"Sorry, don't wanna take any chances." He found his money, and started to advance toward the lunchroom, Cody racing up to his side.  
"I won't tell anyone if you won't." Suddenly their conversation dissolved when they looked over their shoulders to see a rather large head smiling and watching them both like you would a tennis match.  
"Hey." Trent said, trying to push the awkward air out. The other boy looked completely happy, not seeing anything wrong with eavesdropping. "What's up man?"  
"You guys wanna sit with me at lunch?" The large, blonde teen asked with a large grin that matched his girth. His eyes shined with hope, and you could see from two football fields away that he wanted them to say yes. "You guys look awesome."  
Trent and Cody exchanged glances, each of them not sure what exactly this stranger's last comment meant. Finally, Trent shrugged, and Cody gave a thumbs up. Trent looked back over. "Sure man. Sounds cool."  
The large teen laughed. "Awesome! I'm Owen. You gonna eat that lunch?" He pointed at Cody's wrinkled bag.  
"I was…sorta planning on it." Cody smiled apologetically. "You can have the banana though." He held the yellow fruit near Owen's open hand, and the larger of the two snatched it and began munching.  
"Mmmmmm. Thanks." Gushy yellow goop flew from his mouth to unsuspecting victims nearby. Half of them didn't notice while the other half gagged and ran off to the washrooms.  
Cody laughed and went "Gnarly man," While Trent chuckled to himself at this guy's antics.  
The lunch room was filling up slowly but surely. Being the first day, no one was really sure how things went on. Soon though, an awkward silence turned to an arena of yells and laughter as many friends from earlier classes found each other.  
The lunchroom was split into three levels, stairs leading from one floor to the next. There were many tables that had benches attached to the sides. You could fit sixteen to a table. More if you squished. Some tables were round, with movable chairs along the perimeter. These tables could usually fit ten, again, not counting the cram together factor. All the tables and chairs were either a navy blue, or golden yellow. Talk about school spirit.  
Owen and Cody quickly claimed a round table on the bottom level, closest to the area where you purchased your lunch. Trent saluted the two, and turned towards the lunch line. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cody and Owen start talking and had a feeling the two would be fast friends.  
All the while he was picking Mac and Cheese over meatball sub; he was silently looking for the girl in his biology class. The girl who had his full attention since he met her in the hallway this morning.  
Gwen.  
He felt like second period went by way too fast, and before he knew it they were saying their farewells. He knew he'd be seeing her every day for ninety days, but couldn't help hoping she'd have the same lunch as him too…  
He was brought back to reality when some of the noodles he ordered got served at his face. "Wh-what?" He shook his head, looking up at the lunchlady.  
Uh…well lunch_dude_ actually.  
The large, burly man towered darkly over the boy in front of him. Scowling he commanded, "Getcha head outta the clouds boy. You're holding up the line!" If he didn't have that pink apron on, you would have normally pissed your pants at the tone he used.  
"Right, right. Sorry." Trent gripped his tray and, snickering to himself, went to pay the cashier. Once he was cleared, he made his way over to the table his friends saved. The two seemed to be debating over some comedy movie that came out and Trent eased in immediately, dishing out his opinion now and then.  
Five minutes into lunch, two more guys their age made their way over to their table, lunch trays in both their hands.  
One had a pinkish shirt and a cowboy hat, while wearing an easygoing expression that matched Trent's. The other was a large boy, with a white cap on, and a large smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey dude's. Mind if we chill?" The cowboy hat sporting teen asked. The three boys looked to each other simultaneously. Without a second thought, Trent gestured to the open seats across from them nodding. Not saying another word, they seated themselves at the table.  
"Thanks guys. You all seemed like a rocking bunch, so Deej and I were psyched to hang here." He scooped a spoonful of pudding.  
"Wait, I think I saw you earlier." Trent pointed at the social youth across from him. "Geoff right? Dude, you're a party legend." They high fived. Geoff leaned back, clearly pleased with his party title.  
"And you're…Deej?" Cody asked timidly, eyeing the quiet giant next to the 'party legend.'  
"DJ." He corrected smiling. "But Deej is my nickname, so go for whichever." He shrugged.  
The conversation soon headed to the five males discussing their most and least favorite teachers when a boy in a bright red jumpsuit ran up behind and slung his arm around Owen's shoulders. "Owen! Haven't seen ya in a while bud."  
Owen gasped. "Great Monty Python! It's been ages!" Owen smiled, seeing his old friend. They knew each other in their old school, but got their classes changed toward the end of the year. Eventually, the hanging out time died down, and they rarely saw each other anymore.  
The boy had long pointed brown hair coming down across his cheeks, and a bright white headband strapped on his forehead, sticking the hair to his cheeks.  
Cody eyed the teen, asking what had been on his mind since he arrived. "Don't seem to fit in with the school colors, do you?" He laughed, pointing to the blue and yellow stripes that glazed along their table.  
The male in question was about to speak when Owen interrupted. "Tyler was on the junior varsity team last year for, oh man, like everything! We were the red raptors-"  
"Red raptors! Yeah!" Tyler yelled, raising a fist.  
"And we were white and red." Owen finished, letting out a loud belch to finish it up. He laughed, "'Scuse me."  
Tyler sat down next to Cody and started a new conversation. "Sorry I was late, but I was seeing when tryouts were."  
"For what?" DJ asked.  
"Swimming, football, hockey, basketball," Tyler started naming them off, counting on his fingers as he went. "Soccer, baseball, wrestling…"  
Trent looked impressed. "Pretty hard core dude. You must be some kinda superstar to fit all that in into one year."  
Owen smiled nervously, nodding slowly. "You bet." His words weren't as confident as he wanted them to be. "Tyler's a wiz at sports."  
"I can dominate any game you throw my way." Tyler smiled confidently. "Just so long as I get the ball, the game's in the bag." His face was determined, as if running through game plays in his head at this very moment.  
Suddenly, the door closest to them slammed open. The entire cafeteria grew silent and snapped their heads over to the loud disturbance. A foot with red Chucks stuck out, showing the infiltrator who kicked open the door just now.  
A grass green Mohawk was seen on the disruptive male. He observed the lunchroom, and his face gleamed with disinterest. He didn't seem impressed.  
The chains on his long jean shorts made a _chingching_ as he made his way through the cafeteria. Students looked away, or scooted from his proximity if he walked over. None wanted to get in this boys' way.  
He smirked and raised his eyebrow. He seemed to like the effect he had over the atmosphere. Fear was always fun to toy with.  
Cody seemed scared stiff of the guy, as he sat fidgeting. Trent merely observed him from his safe distance. DJ frowned, and fear settled on the intensity of the frown. Owen continued to munch on a bag of chips, looking about the lunchroom. Tyler seemed to be avoiding eye contact as well, seeing as his full attention was now on the ceiling.  
One member of the group though either didn't care about the obvious feeling of the room, or was too oblivious to. "Hey dude! Wanna sit over here?"  
All eyes were stuck on Geoff. Members of his table openly gaped at him, save for Trent.  
Duncan smirked, his smile impressed for the first time since he came into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In all honesty, I wanted to write more, but thought I owed you guys an update. I'm sorry, I've been really busy with things, but I'm trying. This title and quote didn't make sense for this chapter, but it will for the next one…Hopefully. So next chap will be like a part 2 if you will…

Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. I barely got anywhere and I'm only focused on one love interest right now, but in a few chapters time, more will be unraveled. And more characters will have their time to shine. I just really wanted to show Duncan soon. Yes, I'm a Duncan-fan.

Well read and review please! It's a scientific fact the more reviews I get, the faster I update. ^_^


	5. And Your Enemies Closer Part 2

WOW! 5 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAP!! You have no idea how awesome it was for me to get home, check my mail, and have 5 reviews sitting there waiting for me! As soon as I saw it got me totally motivated to start writing. Reviews x me= Immediate chapter. Thank you reviewers!!

Alienphantom- Haha, Yeah I guess everyone IS a Duncan fan!! ^_^

Ro Bo Mu F Fin- I loved your response. XD Thank you.

TheIconic- Thanks for breaking your normal routine for this story :O I'm glad I could make you addicted D  
dewdrop721- Thank you!!!! –hug-  
and specially Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever and OCDbookworm, for their constant updates. You guys are awesome! I hope I can keep you guys liking this story all the way through :X –knock on wood-  
And also, thank you incredibly noodlemonsters- You're review was so powerful,  
You guys just made my week. ^_^. Thanks again.

Anyways on with the story you guys paid to see.  
What? You didn't pay?

GET OUTTA MY PAGE.  
Mwahahaha. OK sorry, really, here's the rest of chapter.

XxXxXx

Chapter "5": …And Your Enemies Closer. Part 2.

_Don't think there are no crocodiles because the water is calm._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Duncan walked in stride to the boy who had thrown caution to the wind, and called him over. He gripped the chair between Geoff and Trent, made a large SCREECH as he dragged it out on the cafeteria floor, and sat swiftly down. The rebel stuck his feet up on the table while leaning back and letting his hands hold behind his head. The routine seemed natural, like he practiced every day. "Sup guys?" He smirked.  
Cody peeked up from behind his lunch bag (That he had gripped so tightly the cookies inside were crushed to bits) and gave a hesitant wave.  
Duncan scowled at him, and he ducked back down. Duncan chuckled and mumbled to himself "Geek."  
"Hey man, I'm Trent." Geoff might have been a party legend, but Trent was catching up on him with his title 'Social legend.'  
Duncan observed him out of the corner of his eye and seemed to approve. "Yo."  
"So dude," Geoff started. "Haven't seen you round the school. What classes you got?"  
"No idea." The smirk wasn't leaving. "Missed the first two periods."  
"Why? Did you have diarrhea or something?" Owen asked, rather loudly. When the table opened stared at him, he lifted his hands up in question. "What?! It happens!" Before he could further the argument, he found a pack of MNM's that seemed to want company.  
"Well," DJ started, breaking the endless pause, "Why were you late? _Were _you…sick?"  
Duncan merely shrugged. "Didn't feel like getting up so early."  
"So you like…played Hooky? Awesome dude!" Geoff approved. He gave a thumbs up.  
"And your rents were cool with this?" Trent lifted a brow while smiling. He seemed impressed by the rebels open feelings on the matter.  
"One's at a law office day and night. The other, always sleeps in a few hours after I do. Never even know I'm gone."  
"But what about when the school calls home?" Cody asked, getting into this conversation.  
Duncan raised his eyebrow showing more disinterest with the boy. "Can't call home if they don't have the right number, can they?"  
"But how-"  
"Who do you think fills out all those papers?"  
"Oh, dude, that is intense bro!" Geoff had to high five him for that. "But really, you know what classes you got?"  
Duncan looked up to the ceiling trying to recall. "Homeroom with…something with a D."  
"Durman?"  
"I guess."  
"That's mine dude, rock on." Geoff gave a little 'WOO' as he raised his fist in the air. This was normally his universal signal for 'Rock On.'  
"Will do." Duncan muttered with a laid back grin. He could get used to this new school…All it needed was some…Personal touch ala Duncan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And so if you turn to page…page…wait a second kids." The teacher scratched at the crown of her head where blonde met scalp, trying to figure out where in the Index her story was located.  
"Oh come on." Noah muttered to himself, rubbing his temples. For those who didn't know, only a truly annoying person could have him do this. "It's alphabetical for Pete's sake."  
He had signed up for honors World Literature…And he got it…  
And so did a certain other person.  
"Noah look, on page 456 there's a picture of a cow giving birth." Harold whispered in the seat next to Noah. "It's seriously sick, you gotta give it a look." He shoved the book in the irritated boy's face, expecting a complete agreement.  
"Get that away from me!" Noah whispered harshly. The teacher was completely oblivious to them, giving out a slight "Ummmm" as she tried to locate what she was looking for.  
"Pssh. Fine." Harold scoffed, and began page surfing once more. "Oh, look. Here's the cows' utter. Heheh, cow boobies!" He whispered and started chortling loudly. Others looked to them, and then dismissing them as completely childish. They were all top notch seniors, looking down on disruptive juniors.  
Noah's pinched fingers came up and gave his nose a squeeze. Only an _unbearably_ annoying person could have him do this. And Harold had done a grand slam in that department.  
"Ohhhhh! Heh, found it!" The teacher announced proudly. "Turn to page 456, 'Bessie's beloved bovine.'"  
Noah's mouth hung open and then stuck his head in his hands and gave a small shake.  
Was a break from morons too much to ask for?  
He was answered with a joyous Harold muttering "boobies" the whole class long.  
Until the bell for B lunch at least. Hallelujah!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once A lunch had officially ended the seven boys arose and headed out the door to face third period. The day was practically half over, so the room was alive with enthusiasm. Once Duncan had settled in, the atmosphere had gotten back to normal.  
Geoff led the way, talking about a previous party he went to the other week.  
"Dave, Mike, and me all ran through the room, and it was completely insane. Mike hit this one dude and I swear he must have been like twice Deej's size."  
"Then what?" Cody was completely absorbed into the story.  
"And then he…he…" He faded as his eyes caught something. "Bridge?"  
"Bridge?" The others echoed confusedly. They looked to each other and looked back to Geoff who seemed absorbed in a far away image. Whoever he was calling out to, they weren't looking back.  
"Bridge?! That really you?" Geoff's eyes lit up and he trotted over to a group half the size of theirs.  
Suddenly Trent's eyes widened as he immediately recognized one of the girls.  
How can you not remember a girl with blue hair?  
Trent's pace quickened as he headed to the group, Cody attached at the hip, and the others right behind them.  
With another shout of her name, or at least Geoff thought it was her name, she gave a turn in confusion. It seemed like she didn't recognize the voice.  
Then when she made eye contact her mouth opened slightly, then turned into an open smile. "Geoff? Oh my gosh, it's you!" She laughed. When Geoff was within range, she gave Geoff a small friendly hug around the waist. "It's been forever!" She said happily, looking up at him.  
He seemed surprised by the friendship coming back so strong, but then as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze, and a huge grin that would hurt your cheeks if you didn't mean it.  
Suddenly a girl who had been with this Bridgette cleared her throat. The one with the short brown hair. "Bridgette?" She questioned, tapping her foot.  
"Oh, sorry." Bridgette gave her apologetic smile. "This is Geoff."  
"Yeah, we got that when you yelled his name." Gwen said sarcastically with a smile.  
"And guys," Geoff called out, realizing his posse standing behind him. "This is,"  
"Oh wait, lemme guess. Bridgette?" Duncan said with a smirk pointing at the blonde he had his arm around.  
"Yeah." Geoff laughed. "How'd you know?"  
They weren't sure if he was kidding or not, but they all secretly hoped he was joking.  
"Well guys," Bridgette started to clear the confusion, "Geoff was my next door neighbor when we were like, eight."  
"But then my dad had us move out closer to where my grandparents lived. On the other side of town. Bogus."  
Bridgette nodded. "My parents didn't let me visit him that far away for just a play date. We haven't seen each other since." She got out of his hold and pointed to his head. "You still have that old thing?" She said with a light tease.  
Geoff arranged the hat on his head for a better angle. "Shirley? You kidding me? Not in a million years bra!"  
"Heheh! You named your hat _Shirley?_" Owen started to crack up laughing, holding his sides as he jiggled with joy.  
Bridgette raised a brow. "Your friends I presume?" She smiled at the lot.  
"Totally!" He looked excited as he introduced them. "This here's Owen, Tyler, Cody, DJ, Trent, and Duncan." He pointed to the group as one of the members was still laughing at the hat comment.  
DJ gave a wave and an honest, toothy grin. Trent gave two thumbs up, Duncan rolled his eyes, and Tyler nodded and went 'hey'.  
The smallest crossed his arms and tilted his head just right so he appeared cool. "Hello ladies."  
Then Cody leaned back against the wall, and gave the girls a wink. The wall though, wasn't as stable as he thought and he fell back. That's when he realized it wasn't a wall though…  
It was the girls' bathroom door.  
Nearby spectators started laughing and pointing while a few girls screeched and ran out of the intruded restroom, hitting Cody over the head with their purses.  
"Ow, ow, _ow!" _Each purse seemed to get bigger than the last. And the girls seemed to get angrier as they followed out.  
He stood up rubbing the goose eggs that were hatching on his head.  
Geoff was nearly in tears. "Dude, that was righteous." His voice was high with the laughter. He had to put his arm around Bridgette to keep his balance.  
Duncan was leaning against Owen, both of them laughing at the boy's humiliating act. DJ tried to appear sympathetic but he still had an apologetic grin appearing. Tyler was stifling his laughs, trying to act like he was coughing into his sleeve.  
Courtney rolled her eyes as she assessed the group and found them as dunderheaded as she first believed. Gwen shook her head in amazement, while her eyes appeared bored. LeShawna held in the laugh's behind her hands, while Bridgette just held her hand over her mouth in amazement.  
Trent was the only person who reacted opposite to the group. He gave Cody a hand pat on the shoulder and muttered "Don't worry dude, it's only the first day. You got another 179 to make a new impression."  
Cody smiled, but his attitude would be crestfallen for quite a while.  
The laughter died down almost as quickly as it came.  
"Well these guys are my friends." Bridgette introduced the trio of girls behind her.  
"LeShawna, Gwen, and Courtney."  
LeShawna gave a wave to the boys. "Sup y'all. How's it goin'?" Her hands rested on her hips, watching the boys with a smile.  
"I'm good. A little gassy though." Owen rubbed his stomach. "That rice pudding goes right through me." He laughed.  
Courtney looked to the side in disgust. "Ew."  
Geoff snickered along, and after a 'gnarly dude' he went. "Hey, you went to my old school right?" To the homegirl in front of him.  
"You bet." She answered. "You were jammin' at my friend Jasmine's party too."  
Geoff smiled in remembrance. "That was one dynamite party." His eyelids lowered in a memory of good time's past. He then realized an especially good memory was already standing in front of him. "So, let's see. What was your name?" He pointed to her in the middle of the three.  
"Courtney." She said in a clipped tone. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "Nice to meet you all." Her official sounding tone was back on.  
He raised his hat with his thumb and gave a smile. "Back at ya sister."  
Things were getting along well. "Courtney went to my old school with me." Bridgette explained.  
"Yes, yes, share time is fun," Courtney's words showed that her emotion felt exactly the opposite way, "but we should really get going before an administrator comes and yells at us-"  
"Geez, who stuck a poll up her butt?" Duncan wondered aloud scowling. He hated party crashers, and right now she had it tattooed on her forehead.  
"Excuse me?" Her voice was high at his blunt statement.  
"And this is Gwen." Bridgette interjected. She put out the fire before it could spread and burn…She hoped.  
Gwen shrugged her shoulders and muttered a 'Hey.' Trent flashed a grin her way. She rolled her eyes and looked away, smiling as she did so.  
Neither of them noticed that one of the other guys was staring at her like no tomorrow.  
"Well, Court's right." Geoff smiled. "We should get going."  
"We'll meet up right?" She looked up at him. "I wanna know how you've been doing."  
"No doubt!" Enthusiasm was sealed in every word. "You guys should head up to my crib this weekend. I'm having the first party this school's ever had." He sounded prouder than if he made the honor roll.  
"Oh, totally! Sounds awesome. Right guys?" She looked behind her in case they didn't give a verbal reaction  
"Oh, yeah!" LeShawna gave Geoff a high five.  
"Yeah sister!"  
Courtney gave a scowl and a 'when pigs fly' under her breath.  
And then Gwen, who just shrugged and look away without interest.  
"Hope you ladies can come. Let's go guys."  
The two groups crossed. Some locked eyes with friendliness, others a hint of romantic interest, and some scowled at the mere closeness.  
As they walked on, the four girls passed an earlier acquainted group, unbeknownst to them.  
And one of them had watched the whole thing with a sneer.

XxXxXxXxXx

Heather watched as the two groups split, and her eyes were alive with a devious light.  
Lindsay seemed equally as interested, but on a different manner. "That one guy was _so_ cute-."  
"Remember the rules Lindsay." Heather snapped automatically. Lindsay sighed a dramatic sigh and nodded.  
She said the rule as she had so many other times "You get first dibs on any guy that looks good."  
"Exactly. Remember that." She looked back around; her eyes were trailing one boy in particular. She smiled and started to assess her options, ideas, and of course, wants. "Found one." Without saying who, she straightened up and walked off to lunch with a bounce in her step.  
"And remember, I get first call."  
Once she was beyond the lunchroom doors, Beth and Lindsay looked to each other in silence. Immediately they started bouncing and squealing like they had just been nominated Prom Queen.  
"The guy in red was unbelievably hot!" Lindsay had her hands clenched in delight as she fantasized the boy in the red jumpsuit. "I think his name was Taylor!" She gushed out the name. "Mrs. Taylor Lindsay. Oh, perfect!" She squeaked in happiness.  
"The boy who fell in the bathroom was stho cute too!" Beth was lost in her memory as well. "And he was even cuter when he was all embarathed looking!" Beth was suddenly hit with realization and she frowned. "I hope she didn't want Cody."  
"Or Taylor." Lindsay nodded. "He's one of the hottest guys in this school!"  
"She'll probably want him then." Beth sighed. Lindsay looked dejected and Beth quickly replied, "I highly doubt it though!"  
"I doubt it too!" She put a finger to her chin. "What's doubt mean again?"  
"Lindsay! Beth!"  
The two girls gave a squeak of surprise.  
Heather's head popped through the door angrily. "Come on, we don't have all day!" She scowled in frustration and walked off. The two stood in a flash, and were off to follow Heather like her shadow as they usually did.  
'I didn't know that celebrity's kid went here.' Heather's lips went up at the corners as she dominated the aisles in the cafeteria. 'In no time flat, I'll tell everyone who he is. But first I need to be his girlfriend…No problem.' All sorts of scenarios fluttered through her head, each one having her victorious in the end.  
XxXxXxXxXxXx  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry that it was still kind of a long wait, but work has been long and exhausting the last few days, =_=, but I've been trying.


	6. When Push Comes to Shove

Chapter Six: When Push Comes to Shove

A/N: HOLY RAVIOLI. 8 REVIEWS! –Is FREAKING ECSTATIC- You guys are awesome!!!!

The Iconic- No problem, glad you love it! XD, hope you keep on loving it!  
Blond with a brain – SAME! I've been wanting them to start interacting the last 4 chapters, and it was like "GAHHHH COME ON STUPID AUTHOR, oh wait, that's me." Yay CXD!  
Ro Bo Mu F Fin - XD, I got that from an ep. of TDA. I laughed at Harold when I saw it, so I had to put it in here. –Now has an epic+1 Rating-  
Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever – No problem, and you're so awesome I'll do it again. :D. Thank youuuu!  
OCDbookworm- HAHA, glad I could be yo' temporary light. and your reviews are my light when I'm in the dark world of Essays. 3  
TDIATGirl1301- Why thank you! That means a lot, since I think there's about…15 or so of them XD. You bet I'll keep posting :3.  
PEACE77- Thank you and I will. : D  
marlynnknowsbest101- Mwahahahaha, who knows? Maybe I am. . Thank you for the review!

And without further ado, chapter 6!

XxXxXxXxX

_Action is eloquence – Shakespeare_

XxXxXxXxXxX

The four girls wandered into the lunchroom, finding out which table they'd be sitting at for the first half of the year. The room was ecstatic with chatter and the aroma of the lunch's pizza casserole was starting to sink in.  
"So what do you guys think?" Bridgette asked out of the blue.  
There wasn't even a pause as LeShawna voiced "They sound like all that and a bag of chips." She picked a nearby bench table, and seated themselves two on each side.  
Courtney unpacked her chicken salad sandwich. Her opinion had been on the tip of her tongue since they had left the boy's presence. "There is absolutely no way I'd go to any of their parties." She took a swig of herbal tea from her thermos. "They didn't exactly seem the responsible type."  
"But Geoff's a great guy." Bridgette defended her childhood friend. As she argued, she picked at her salad. "And he knows how to have fun. I'm telling you, it'll be a great time."  
"I'm not going anywhere that juvenile Duncan is." And with that, Courtney bit into her sandwich, cutting off all conversation from her at the moment.  
Bridgette and LeShawna looked to each other knowingly. With or without Duncan, Courtney wasn't the party type. Duncan just seemed to frazzle her nerves like none other they'd seen so far.  
"What about you girl?" Gwen looked over at LeShawna's question.  
She shrugged and looked toward the long lunch line. "I'll think about it." Her stomach growled and she put a hand to it, embarassed. "I'll be back soon." She headed to the back of the line of students awaiting the grub.  
"I'll come with!" LeShawna parted the sea of students and made her way over to Gwen. "I don't even bother with packin'. Gotta save every ounce of the mornin' for beauty sleep." She went on seriously. Gwen nodded in response with a grin.  
Soon the line was moving. Since no one appeared interested in their conversation, LeShawna asked slyly, "So what's going on between you and that Trent?"  
"Huh?" Gwen was so startled her answer came out more of a squeal than anything. "Nothing. At all." The words poured out in a rush. Her eyes darted away from LeShawna's knowing ones a little too quickly. "Why?"  
"Don't think I don't see you two makin' googley eyes at each other." She grabbed a fruit cup. "He couldn't stop starin' at ya." She popped a grape into her mouth.  
"Doubt it." Gwen looked downwards as she moved on through the line, absentmindedly picking out treats here and there. "I don't like him like that."  
"Mmmhmmm." The cash register gave a ring as she paid. "Whatever you say girl."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Courtney, it wouldn't kill you to go to a party."  
"My grade point average and reputation would surely suffer." She stuck her nose in the air."I didn't party at my old school, why should I start now?"  
"Cause this is a chance to start new." Bridgette sounded like a mother telling her child about moving to a new town. "You don't even have a rep. yet."  
"All the more reason to make sure it starts fresh. Not huddled up in some goof's basement while listening to rap garbage." She seemed disgusted at the mere thought of it.  
"Geoff's not a goof." Bridgette scowled. "He's as great as they come."  
"You haven't seen him for eight years Bridgette. For all you know he's a drug smuggler who does the dealing in his mother's bedroom."  
Bridgette took a crunch out of a pear, chewing over Courtney's diagnosis. Once she swallowed she came to her final decision. "Well I'm going to his party, and it's going to be fun." She smiled back at the hall where they had met up after all these years. "I just know it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lindsay braided Beth's hair as Heather watched LeShawna and Gwen join Bridgette and Courtney at the lunch table. Suddenly an idea clicked into her mind, and she immediately started thinking the dialogue to back it up. "This'll be easier than I thought." Heather muttered, observing her nails with a bored feeling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The boys had gone their separate ways for third period, saying they'd see each other tomorrow. Eventually it ended up with just Cody, Duncan, Trent, and Geoff.  
"So Geoff, when are you holding that party again?" Trent stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked.  
"This Saturday. Spread the word." Geoff high fived a kid with shades as they passed. "From 5 to when ever."  
"I hope those girls can make it. They were," Cody's eyes dimmed, "awesome."  
Trent smiled a silent agreement, thinking back to his Biology partner.  
"They didn't seem so special to me." Duncan said honestly. "Matter a fact; they seemed more boring than the usual catch."  
"Nah dude, Bridge is tight." Geoff assured him. "And I've seen LeShawna. She's a partier."  
"Gwen's pretty fly." Trent sounded as if he could have gone on more, but was cut short by Duncan.  
"Well that one chick better not show." Duncan muttered to himself.  
"I bet she can party outside the school scene." That was just the way Geoff was. Everyone was innocent until proven guilty.  
"I need to start working my charms. None will resist the Codemeister for long. Hehe." Cody cracked his knuckles. He hissed in pain and shook his hands in the air. "Too hard." He whined.  
"Well if they don't I will." Duncan watched Cody as he massaged his fists. If this was a lady's man, he needed to figure out what kind of ladies this guy was hanging around.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Third mod had ended. It was official; this next period was the last.  
The halls were moving slower than earlier, kids cockier and less anticipating to get to class on time. Many were learning their way around. And those who did had gotten more social time in between switching classes.

In a room where earlier, Noah had been endlessly disrupted by a noisy Harold, Gwen sat in the similar barrage of desks.  
She dropped her midnight blue messenger bag to the ground and slid into one of the shiny desks, ready to get the day over with.  
The students started to fill out the room loudly and fully, until finally the class simmered down as the teacher walked in ten minutes late.  
"I forgot the room number, sorry!" She said in a high voice, messing around with the scattered papers about her desk.  
Gwen started to sketch aimlessly in the margin of her notebook when the seat next to her gave a loud _SCREECH _as it scraped against the tiled floor.  
Gwen glanced over to her new neighbor and scowled to herself. She had seen this guy earlier…with _Trent._  
What was his name again?  
"Helloooooo beautiful."  
Someone better remember his name soon, Gwen thought, 'cause he was getting his tomb stone VERY soon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Slow down!" Lindsay panted. "My hair's getting frizzy from head heat!" She visibly blanched.  
"But we're gonna be late!" Beth replied in a nervous voice. "Come on!"  
They swerved around the next corner and headed straight into a rock like object.  
'Cause a lot of athletes are rock hard right?  
"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Lindsay moaned. She rubbed her bottom that she just fell flat on.  
"Woah! You guys okay?" A deep voice sounded.  
Beth had merely bounced off the sports player. Lindsay however had fell to the floor in an ungraceful mess. That's what happens when you mix unbalanced weight on high heels.  
"Oh my gosh, Lindsay!" Beth cried.  
Tyler bent down and picked her up bridal style and set her right on her high heeled boots. He held her shoulder till she was steady. "Really sorry. Didn't see you guys at all." His eyes were apologetic.  
Lindsay blushed and raised her hand in an easygoing fashion. "It's alright-,"  
The bell rang out, taunting their tardiness.  
"We're late!" Beth yelped. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the classroom.  
"Bye Taylor!" Lindsay waved over her shoulder.  
"See ya around!" He gave a goofy grin, and then his eyes seemed to register something. "Wait! My name's-!"

XxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Lindsay and Beth arrived in the room. Flustered, but there.  
The instructor was in the room, tuning up the guitar. His hair was sleek and spiked, and the teacher himself was really young. The room was alive with chatter, observing the many musical instruments adorning the walls.  
Antique instruments were displayed for all to see. One was an old violin, the wood shiny and glossed.  
In the corner a large silver harp sat; its plump strings looked fragile from years of being played. It had been recently dusted, for it seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Guitars wee lined along the walls, each one nicer than the last.  
Lindsay's cheeks were still pink from the run in with Tyler. It wasn't everyday you ran into an extremely attractive guy and he picked you up,  
"Like a princess." She whispered giddily to herself.  
"Hey Linds," Beth tugged Lindsay out of her reverie, "Isn't that Trent?"  
The two girls looked over toward the boy. He was admiring a black acoustic guitar in the corner. It gleamed in the light, showing off its' shine to the lesser guitars.  
Trent was one of the many fans looking over the fabulous instrument.  
"He's pretty hot too." Lindsay gushed. Suddenly, Tyler was forgotten.  
Beth gave a wide grin. "For sure."  
Welcome to History of Music, 101.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Courtney was of course, first in the class.  
Separating from Bridgette and the others, she was able to make time the way she usually did. Flawless.  
She was required to take Health 1. That was the only reason she was here. She could take the sight of blood to a tolerable degree, but how would that help her when she was running for governor? And post that, President.  
She had picked out her seat quickly, trying to avoid anyone that would affect her grades and class participation negatively.  
She sat between two girls. One petite and smiling, and the other muscle-bound and quiet.  
And seemingly sane.  
"Courtney." She offered her hand to the bodybuilder.  
The other girl returned her greeting with a glare, and turned her iPod up so loud Courtney could hear it from where she sat.  
"Have fun damaging ear drums." She muttered to herself and turned her head toward her other neighbor.  
"Hello, I'm Courtney." She needed to get connections. The more you had backup, the better off you were in any situation.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm Katie!" She gripped her hand with perfectly manicured nails and gave an enthusiastic shake. "And this is Sadie!" She pointed to a larger, paler version of herself.  
"Oh my gosh, hi!" Sadie waved a chubby arm in the air with enough energy that a cup of coffee wouldn't cover all of it.  
"We were like, so excited to meet new people in this class."  
"Like totally, cause you know, it's scary to be alone in a new place."  
"My gosh, right? Like that one time we were lost in that mall when we were like eight?" Their voices seemed to grow in perkiness.  
"And that guy in the hotdog suit was like 'Can I help you?' That was freaky!"  
"I'm so glad he didn't care that you tried to eat him!" Katie giggled. "That was so amazing."  
"I'm so glad we're BFFFL."  
"Awww, me too." They then embraced, finally ending their nonstop prattle down memory lane.  
"And what about the time we found a lizard in my aunt Bertha's apartment-,"  
"Oh, my, GOSH, will you two SHUT UP?" The girl on Courtney's other side erupted. The pencil in her hand snapped in half, and her eyes bulged from all the annoyance that had been bubbling up since they opened their mouths.  
"Well that's not very nice." Sadie commented.  
"Totally not." Her BFFFL agreed.  
The burly girl made a motion to strangle the two when Courtney put a hand up in each of their faces.  
"All right, this will get us nowhere." She sounded like the parent you heard stopping toddlers from fighting. "Ok, Sadie, Katie," She pointed to the two, "stop saying pointless babble out loud, and-," Courtney looked to the other girl's items, trying to find her name on something. She then saw her iPod had her name etched into it. Eva. "Eva, don't get so mad just because they're talking. You need to control your temper. Try anger management classes."  
Eva ground her teeth and clenched her fists, not taking Courtney's advice well in the least. "I'll show you anger management."  
Suddenly a middle aged man with hair down to his shoulders walked in. "Dudes, lady dudes, welcome." The class grew silent, watching this man as he walked about the room, almost like he was dancing. "Children, relax. I can sense some harsh aura's flying about."  
He looked to where Courtney and Eva sat particularly.  
Courtney knew she probably wouldn't last another week here. Eva causing havoc with temper tantrums, and Katie and Sadie fueling the fire with random banter. She raised her hand high.  
"From now on, where you dudes are sitting will be your seats until the end of the semester." His calm voice echoed.  
"What?" Courtney whispered to herself in silent panic. "No,no,no." She stretched her arm higher.  
"Know your neighbor, be one with them and develop a connection. Soul to soul, you know what I mean?" He saw Courtney's hand flying in the air. "And no exceptions."  
Courtney planted her forehead into her palm, silently praying that this man would get lost on some spiritual journey, and never come back.  
Maybe they'd get a teacher with actual sense then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Owen and DJ walked in side by side discussing the party on Saturday. They had World History together, so making the best of it; they started getting stoked for the festivity.  
Owen stopped midsentence talking about the food they'd hopefully have at this party, to openly gape at a red haired beauty watching the goldfish in the corner of the classroom.  
"Who is she?" He whispered, pointing to the unknowing girl being observed.  
"Don't know man. We're all new here 'member?" DJ smiled. Then his grin lessened as he looked about the room. "What the heck is that?" His voice went high on the last word. He pointed over head to a…  
"GREAT SANDS OF TIME! Is that a shark?!" Owen jumped into DJ's arms, and as strong as DJ was, he could NOT hold up this boy.  
With a shout of surprise they fell to the floor in huge heap of bodies.  
From the ground they looked up to see a life size shark, stuffed and hanging from the ceiling naturally, like you saw huge sharks hanging there daily.  
The room had grown silent from their display, except for one boy who started clapping slowly.  
"Well done," His sarcastic voice rang "You've started out the class acting like total morons. Couldn't save it 'till the last day?"  
Owen didn't answer, and DJ couldn't answer because Owen's large girth was crushing his chest.  
He was watching the only person who wasn't watching them.  
The girl in the corner had her face to the bowl, watching the fishes swim to and fro.  
He got up, brushed himself off and waddled to the girl, whistling naively like nothing ever happened.  
DJ's blue face started gulping in air. He couldn't express his relief in words, so he just did one huge sigh when he was done. He sat up. And fell back down, exhausted.  
Owen walked up next to the girl, and stuck his arms behind his back, looking about the room to not make his entrance so blunt. He was silently hoping she hadn't just witnessed, heard, felt, smelled (He tends to get gassy when he's frightened) the little spectacle that he just performed.  
"So…you like fish?" He attempted.  
She seemed too concentrated on the gilled creatures to answer. Suddenly, without warning, she gripped one of the small goldfish in a cat like snatch, and stuck the thing in her mouth.  
Owens eye twitched at the random sight.  
She started to gargle with the small thing still in her mouth, swished it around, and spit it back into the small bowl.  
They stared at each other for quite a bit.  
"…I'm Owen." He gave a huge smile.  
"Name I go the by Izzy." She announced, returning the smile. He eyes were greener than Trent's, Owen realized. And that was saying something.  
"Izzy," He smiled a bigger grin, "My aunt Nellie's goat was named that."  
"Maximum the awesome to. Love I goats." She stretched her arms high into the air, and sprung forward and balanced herself onto her hands. "Around see you school the." She walked away on her hands, dodging between people on her path.  
She got next to the sarcastic boy, sprung back onto her feet, and sat next to him. He looked up from his book and gave an annoyed glance. Apparently he was used to it, because he just looked back down a minute later.  
Suddenly the lights went off, and a red siren started flaring.  
"Hit the deck! We're under attack!" Owen covered his head and jumped under a desk he could barely fit below. Kids started yelling in panic and confusion. Some even copied Owen's actions.  
From where the shark was hanging, a high pitched yelling started. A women with a mound of curly grey hair gripped a vine, and with a large leap, jumped from the sharks' mouth. She swung across the room, like Tarzan himself, and went headfirst,  
BAM  
Into the whiteboard upfront.  
She fell to the ground with a _thump_.  
Everyone in the room practically stopped breathing.  
The majority of the class stood, mouths agape and eyes wide. Except for one.  
Izzy waved her arm wildly to the front yelling "Hi grandma Patilda!"  
"Bonjour Izzy! Como esta?" The elder woman jumped up, eyes alive with a fire you didn't usually even see in teenagers.  
Noah looked from Izzy, to her grandmother, to the siren still flaring, and Owen hiding underneath a desk.  
He cupped his face with his hand and let the elbow plop onto the desk.  
"I thought this was a _school. _Not a mental hospital." He muttered angrily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_  
_  
LeShawna and Bridgette wandered into the huge auditorium, where a massive, unblemished, stage sat.  
They'd be taking drama every other day for the first half of the year. It was either that, chorus, or art. Drama seemed the easiest among the three. And where else do you perform drama? Yep, on the stage.  
Kids were spread out among the four corners of the room. In one corner sat a group of preppy girls in pink talking to guys who'd probably end up on the lacrosse team. In another corner sat a group of ecstatic freshmen girls, talking up a storm. In a different corner sat kids covered in black, their voices barely above a whisper. The two wouldn't have been surprised to see Gwen chatting amongst them. And in the last corner sat two boys, nerdy like boys, watching them as they walked in.  
Bridgette waved, giving a nervous smile. "Why are they looking at us?" She whispered.  
"Why not? We ain't hideous or nothing right?" LeShawna smiled, walking toward the front of the room. She threw her bag into one of the seats and sat down in the one next to it. Bridgette followed suit, and sat next to LeShawna.  
The two boys still stared.  
"What?" Bridgette voiced aloud.  
They frowned and quickly looked away, acting as if they had never been staring.  
"A little weird, but who isn't in this class?" LeShawna commented lightly. "Better than a know it all , stuck up, drama queen."  
Heather walked in through the back, her gaze immediately resting on LeShawna and Bridgette. "Oh, this could not work out any better." She sat in the back, waiting with the rest of the class for the last period to end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So…you into country?" Cody asked. The teacher had left the room to get copies, and the room was energetic with voices.  
"Leave me alone." Gwen scowled into the distance, focusing on not killing the boy.  
He had not _shut up_ the entire class. Even when it was silent his constant whispers got on her nerves.  
"I bet you're into hip hop." He smiled.  
"Ignoring you." She started to doodle aimlessly; hoping, _hoping_, he could take a hint.  
"You wanna go to a concert sometime?"  
"No."  
Strike One.  
"CD store?"  
"Not really."  
Strike Two.  
"How about Geoff's party?"  
"Haven't decided if I'm going at all." She said honestly.  
"We should go," Gwen glared out of the corner of her eye, "Ok, maybe not we," she eased back down, "But yeah. It'll be awesome. Trent and I are defiantly heading there."  
Gwen's eyes opened a bit at Trent's name. She looked back down at her sketch, and realized she was attempting to draw those eyes again. She turned to a different page, hoping no one was capable of seeing the goal of her badly scribbled art.  
"You and Trent are friends?" She asked out of nowhere.  
Cody, taking any chance for conversation, quickly replied, "Oh yeah, Trent and I go way back." He leaned back, "Since Elementary actually. We've lived across from each other all our lives. We would always hang out, even when it rained we'd go over and play ping pong at one of our house's until it was nice-."  
"Ok, I get it, you guys hang out." Gwen said with an annoyed expression.  
Strike Three. You're out.  
"Heheh, sorry." Cody scratched the back of his head. She was a tough case, he assessed. He had gotten absolutely nowhere through the entire class. Throwing caution to the wind, he asked his final question. "So are you gonna come?"  
Gwen looked back down at her doodles, really thinking it over.  
In the end, she knew she'd regret it if she didn't go with, "Yeah…I think I will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WOOOOOO! 3,500 WORDS! A new best I think. Haha. Anyways, probably another 2 chaps like this, then we can finally move onto this party. Believe it or not, but I actually wanted to end up around here for chapter 4…So you guys probably woulda gotten an update about now. But I don't think either of us wanted that XP  
So anyway, hope you enjoyed!

OK, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN TOTAL DRAMA ACTION SO FAR, AND DO NOT WANT SPOILERS AT ALL, LOOK AWAY FROM THIS POINT.  
FOR THOSE WHO DO WATCH IT, AND STILL DON'T LIKE SPOILERS, DON'T LOOK EITHER.

Anyway, I saw a thing from the people who make TDA and TDI, and in a few episodes, Courtney will be back on! It's concrete, no theories, no maybes, she is coming back!  
And she's gonna be on the opposite team of Duncan! Uh-oh.  
SO anyways, I was just happy to hear it and wanted to share it with those CXD fans out there.

SPOILER OVER!!!!!

Anyways, please review if you want!


	7. Things Aren’t Always as they Appear

Chapter Seven: Things Aren't Always as they Appear

Ok, I know it's been about 35 years since I updated, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart! You guys gave me so many reviews and I shoulda been more on the ball. But in all honesty, I have been sick. And I mean SICK. It hurt to blink, let alone type up a chapter. I had to go to the doctors TWICE for antibiotics because it HAS NOT been getting better. But I'm trying. And also… Sorry for the shortness but I just really didn't want to add anymore the other week. This is a continuation of last chapters fourth period/end of the day. Next chap should cover Friday, and then the party, yeah!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_  
A story with no conflict is like an unsharpened pencil. Pointless._

_XxXxXxX_

The drama teacher was upfront, talking with the small group of freshmen girls. They nodded obediently in unison, so Heather assessed the teacher was asking for assistance on some matter.  
This being as good an opportunity as ever, Heather strolled down the aisle to where Bridgette and LeShawna were parked. She put on a smile that would put a five year old's trying to get candy to shame.  
"Hey. You guys don't mind if I sit here do you?" A sugary sweet tone came instead of the normal mocking one.  
Bridgette glanced up first, and then her smile turned to an unsure frown. She couldn't help but remember the earlier hallway incident.  
When LeShawna stared back, her eyes immediately narrowed. She hadn't forgotten either. "Only if you don't mind my foot up the side of yo' head."  
"Oh…right." She put on a depressed expression; eyes wide, whimpering tone, the whole nine yards. "I'm so sorry. I just don't have that many friends." A gasp of sadness escaped. "I was only trying to impress people." She planted her face into her palms and gave a weep.  
Bridgette immediately cracked, and started patting soothingly on her back. She was a forgiver first and vengeful second. "It's alright. Don't worry." She gave an encouraging smile. "If you just apologize to Gwen, I think we start off on a new leaf."  
"I dunno." LeShawna scrutinized Heather's water works. She'd seen way too many people crack under crying eyes, and regret it eventually.  
Heather looked up, a timid look on her face. "I was mainly trying to impress you…You just seemed so cool."  
LeShawna's steely gaze faltered. "Straight up?"  
Heather nodded feebly.  
"Give her a chance." Bridgette prodded. "She just made a mistake."  
"I don't know. Doubt Gwen will go for this." An air of uncertainty still plagued the homegirl. She could imagine the steam coming out of Gwen's ears already.  
"I'll apologize. Promise." Heather held up her right hand. Suddenly, her eyes darted to the floor. "I love your shoes." She attempted. "I seriously need to know where you got them."  
LeShawna smiled, despite the uncertainty of Heather's ambition. "The shop by that slammin' pizza place on Sunshine Avenue."  
"We should totally go shopping sometime."  
"Sounds pretty fly." LeShawna's grin still held a minuscule of doubt, her instincts telling her Heather meant otherwise. For now, she'd just have to keep her eye on the girl.  
Heather sat back while LeShawna and Bridgette still discussed the two boys staring at them from the corner of the room. Her smile switched from pleading to smug.  
'Guess I'm in the right department. Acting seems to be my forte.' She glanced back at the 'audience' of her little monologue and gave a silent snort. 'And those are the _ugliest_ shoes I have ever seen. '

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ezekiel nudged Harold when Bridgette and LeShawna entered the room, disrupting his talk of various ant breeds. "''Ey, check out those ladies bro."  
Harold looked over to the two girls picking out their seats. They seemed unaware of their observing eyes. "That one girl is in my lunch mod." He pointed to the larger of the two. "She's really loud. And she eats pudding with a fork. Who does that?" He wheezed as he gave his assessment.  
"The other one's a cutie." Ezekiel generally ignored Harold. He beamed in Bridgette's direction. "She's gonna marry me one day."  
Bridgette gave a wave to the two, and Ezekiel's breath hitched. "See, I told ya she digs me." He pulled at the strings of his jacket cockily.  
"You never said that." Harold corrected. "You just said she'd marry you."  
"Same thing ya goober."  
"Not exactly. 'Digging you' is staring at your butt and finding you sexy. Marrying you is her cooking your dinner, assorting laundry, and stuff."  
"They both sound good to me 'ey." He gave a wide grin as he continued to watch the two girls whisper and glance over. "See? They're checking us out."  
"What?" Bridgette voiced out loud to them. And more in an annoyed voice than a lovey dovey, longing one.  
Whatever nerve Ezekiel had was suddenly lost, and he and Harold glanced away so quickly, you would have thought they got whiplash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The end of the day: finally and surely. The announcements washed over the school through the intercom, congratulating the students on a first day well done.  
Sneakers and flip-flops smacked against the tiled floors as teenagers rushed to get out so they wouldn't miss their buses. That's all you needed to end your first day; begging someone for a ride home.  
Trent was walking down the hall, laid back even during rush hour.  
Cody quickly snuck up behind, slapping Trent on the shoulder as he caught up. "Hey," he panted. He wasn't exactly athletic…O.K., he wasn't even fit to jog for three minutes, so sprinting halfway through an ENORMOUS school was bound to leave him short of breath. "Trying to ditch school without me? Where'm I gonna find a ride?"  
"You're a ladies man right? Get a nice babe to give you a ride." He elbowed him in his side. Cody returned it with a smile. Not in returning humor though.  
"Oh man Trent. I have met the most breathtaking woman."  
"By met, you mean glanced at for an hour, or actually met, met?" He teased.  
"Sat next to for an hour and a half met." He bragged. "Dude…she's my dream girl."  
"Geez Code, I've never seen you this serious for a girl." He was impressed. Cody never stayed this interested on one girl so much for this long. It usually lasted up until she smacked him, or Cody found a fatal flaw…like she never saw Star Wars.  
"In all honesty dude, I think I found mine today too." Trent smiled.  
Cody cheered and put his arm around Trent's shoulders. "My talents are rubbing off on you young grasshopper." He said in a wheezing elderly voice.  
Trent shoved him off, giving a laugh. "Well, who is she?" He asked, preparing for it to be someone like…that Bridgette girl, or maybe even that blonde Lindsay.  
"Her name's…Gwen." Cody gave a sigh, slipping back into fantasy world.  
Trent's breath stopped. "Did you say…Gwen?" There were probably a lot of Gwens in this place. At least ten. "You mean the one we met in the hall earlier?" His voice was uncertain, as if the possibility was out of the question. He laughed at the chance of it.  
"The one and only. Blue hair and all." He seemed elated. "Seriously dude, I hear wedding bells a-chimin'!"  
"Your best man's got your back." He said half heartedly.  
"Yeah I know…So who's _your_ dream girl?" Cody raised his eyebrows. "Babe-ilicous I hope?"  
"Umm," Trent attempted to look distracted with hallway traffic. "Some girl in my math class. Don't know her name yet."  
"Well figure it out Casanova! You need to at least know her name before you go out! That'd be awkward." Cody put on an easygoing expression, the most alike to Trent he's ever gotten. In a deep voice he went, "'Yeah, I had a great time…uhh…Jessie? No?! Ummm uhhhhh Betty! Snap….ummm…'" Cody burst out laughing while Trent merely gave a dry chuckle.  
"Nice man." It was hard to be in a humorous mood when your best friend was crushing on the same girl you were.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
XxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, so a lot of you are wondering what Heather's game is. In all honesty, it's not that brilliant, but it works. SO don't expect to be like "OH WOW! SHE'S ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!" no, I'm not. It's pretty old fashioned what she does, but problems ensue all around that will make up for the bland problem.

And again, I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update. I don't deserve reviews for the next 10 chap.s : (


	8. We Meet Again

_**Yes, I know. I know. I know**_**. It's been, a couple of months since I last updated. But with all due respect, I was trying. I've had finals, HAS's (Tests that determine if you can graduate or not), softball, homework, and very little rest periods. I've been trying, but this story has not been on the top of my agenda. But rest assured, I want to get in A TON of chapters. Believe it. So with my apologies, here's the next chapter to Teenagers and Turmoil. **

**Chapter Eight: Here We Meet Again**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's not enough that we do our best; sometimes we have to do what's required.**** ~ Winston Churchill**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFriday homeroom was still filled with muffled silence for the most part. Everyone looked about, memorizing surroundings and faces they missed yesterday; already taking in first impressions of the people they saw. **_**She looks like a nerd. He's a creeper, just sitting in the back watching everybody. She seems like a flirt. He's cute. She's annoying. **_**All teenagers do it**_**, **_**whether they realize it or not. So a small hatred or fondness for a person they've never even met starts to fester and eventually they despise or admire a person they might have never shared an eye glance with. **

**Courtney strolled into her homeroom with an air of confidence that always lingered about her. It was like a strong perfume, and everyone around her sensed it.**

**She sat at her desk from the day before, shooing away some jock sitting there to chat with his buddy in the seat behind. After his complaining, and her stern reply, he walked off with an annoyed expression, giving her the finger.**

**Her figure sat straight, legs crossed, and her eyes scanning amongst the crowds, analyzing her colleagues. If they could be called that, that is. A good chunk of them seemed more fascinated with flirting with whatever had the shortest skirt or the nicest hair. Courtney did her research. High school relationships lasted after graduation about 4% of the time. No reason to mess around with dating, guys, and dances when there was so many more important things to focus on. Finals, college, and the next 30 years to be more precise. **

**She suddenly noticed a familiar face coming towards her. Long raven hair, cocky walk, and quite a revealing outfit. **

**Heather. **

**Courtney's stare hardened a bit, remembering Heather's little stunt with Gwen. She didn't personally know Heather, yet Courtney knew that she was most likely up to no good. Gwen wasn't exactly a best friend, but she didn't deserve the needless torment.**

**The blonde accomplice followed Heather like a shadow. Her expression seemed pure enough, but you could never be too sure with people. Heather had probably given her a few pointers in the area of conniving. **

"**Hey Courtney." Heather sat in the seat next to Courtney. Lindsay sat herself on Heather's desk, not saying a word. A few eyes suddenly stuck to her model-worthy body. 'I shouldn't be surprised.' Courtney thought. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and astounding body. Every guy's dream girl. And by the way she played with the ends of her hair like some mindless cat, she probably lacked a decent brain. Oh yes, every guy would be wanting her number.**

**Her attention then focused on Heather's shining grin. **

"**Listen. I know we got off to a bad start yesterday-"**

"**We never had a start." Courtney replied, thoroughly shutting her off in a know-it-all voice.**

**Heather's smile seemed to broaden. "Oh. So you were okay with yesterday?"**

"**No." Her eyes wandered to her backpack, pulling out a large textbook. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She gazed into the colossal textbook, not giving Heather the slightest glance.**

**Heather's face suddenly grew a frown and a slight glare, but quickly shut it off with another smile. **

"**You're right. I should apologize to Gwen. I just really wanted to clear the water with you first. I like the way you run things." She leaned closer, and made her voice sound approving. "The take charge type. I like that."**

"**Consider it cleared." Courtney replied, still not glancing at her. Her tone sounded business-like. It was as if she was talking to a lawyer and not a schoolmate.**

"**Good." Heather stood. "We should definitely hang out sometime." She started towards a group of gossiping preps, Lindsay by her side. All that was missing was the leash. **

**Courtney stared after her, wondering what Heather's angle was. Girls don't just push others around then suddenly apologize for their acts without a purpose behind it.**

**Courtney may have cleared the water, but she didn't trust Heather farther than she could throw a concrete piano. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'**Looks like I have quite a few of his little friends already on my side.' She thought, snickering at her conversation with Courtney. The girl knew her stuff, but Heather always found a loophole. **

'**Just because I **_**should **_**apologize, doesn't mean I will.' Like she'd ever apologize to that **_**Goth creep.**_

**Heather walked off towards a group of girls she had met the day before. Their basic topic was gossip, and **

**Heather was always top of the game when it came to spreading rumors about someone.**

**So it was pretty easy to hear about this guy named Geoff's party.**

**And it wasn't hard to figure out this Geoff kid had been hanging out with her target earlier.**

**And it was clear that this was way too easy. **

**Things always came together naturally for Heather. Maybe that's why she never lost. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNoah had faked appendicitis, tonsillitis, and even aimed for a kidney stone. But his mother, being the pediatrician she was, could sense a false illness from miles away. She'd sent Noah to school with an 'It'll be a better day today.'**

**He sat in homeroom, the teacher nowhere to be seen. Izzy (Kaleidoscope actually, she had made that perfectly clear by writing it all over his desk in Twizzlers) was climbing across the sealing using the hanging lights like vines. Ezekiel was playing his banjo solo ('The talent show is coming up eh.'), and Harold…he was being Harold.**

"**So I told Carl, 'The square root isn't 23, it's **_**32' and he started arguing about the equations of the hypotenuse, and I went 'No way dude, this is my specialty' and he was all 'I've read the "Einstein's Guide to Mathematic Wonders,"' and I said-"**_

"_**DON'T…CARE." Noah moaned loudly from his hunched over position. His face was wrapped up in his jacket, stuffing whatever cloth he could into his ears to block out his endless chatter and Ezekiel's pre-pubescent singing voice. **_

"_**No, no, this is the best part, and he gets this girl Stefania to come over and asks "Hey, do this equation so we'll know who's right-"**_

"_**Why would he do that?" Ezekiel piped up. His solo ended, and Noah thanked the God's of Music that the endless strumming and singing like a cat in a blender had stopped. "Girls are stupider than guys when it comes to math."**_

"_**Not all the time." Harold replied quickly, wanting to get his joke out before it got cold.**_

"_**No, they are. Guys are better at everything, eh."**_

_**Noah was about to reply to the guy (He knew he had been home schooled and figured he'd better learn a thing or too before he got demolished by the female population) when suddenly a heavy THUD fell to the floor.**_

"_**What was that?"**_

_**Too late.**_

_**A rough looking girl in the corner asked the question. She had (Notice the pretense HAD) a weight in one hand, and her iPod in the other. Noah couldn't help but wonder how she managed to carry around a backpack full of 'illegal' merchandise. He was pretty sure dumbbells could be labeled as potential weapons.**_

"_**I said, 'Guys are better than gir-GHAUG!"**_

_**The large girl had grabbed the smaller boy by the throat, and held him a reasonable distance from the ground. "Guys are better at everything, huh?!" **_

_**His face was turning red as he was struggling for breath. His pale, scrawny hands clasped around her muscled arms. "Except…birth…" He gasped.**_

_**It looked as if his head was about to become like a squished grape. Noah attempted at calming the angered girl down. **_

"_**Relax." He said in a monotone voice. "Just cause the kid's a moron-"**_

_**Suddenly, Izzy jumped down from the sealing and landed on Eva's head. "Giddy up!" She yelled. Ezekiel fell to the floor with a THUMP in the grunted in grand annoyance. "GET! OFF!" She tossed Izzy to the side like a sack of melons, and Izzy landed on her feet, like a cat. **_

"_**Ho ho! The force is strong with this one!" She giggled. She wandered off and did a headstand on a nearby chair, her red-orange curls falling about her head like a waterfall. **_

"_**Weirdo." Eva muttered, wandering back over to her seat. "I'll see you later home school." She said threateningly. Ezekiel gave an audible gulp. He picked up his banjo and held it to his chest, shaking. **_

"_**And it turns out, the ACTUAL square root was 26!" Harold starting laughing, wheezing, and puffing on his inhaler, and Noah had never felt a greater urge to fall into a black hole…a soundproof black **_

_**Geoff and DJ sat together in homeroom, already good buddies. Geoff was in the middle of telling DJ a 'wicked' tale of one of his skateboarding adventures. Trent was walking over just then, previously caught up in a conversation with a girl from his old school.**_

_**Geoff's eyes were wide, and his voice quick with anticipation as he told his story. "So I was doing a triple kick flip over this ledge near the mart. And this dude didn't see the car coming, so as I'm jumping off the edge, spinning the board-" His eyes caught Trent's just then. "Trent! What's up bro?" Geoff's attention span could change as quick as a flip of a switch. DJ's mouth was still hanging open from the near climax."Nothing much man. Just spreadin' the news 'bout your party this Saturday." He pulled a chair up and sat down with the two. **_

"_**Oh, Sweet!" Geoff cheered. "So psyched about the bash." **_

"_**Same here." Trent smiled. **_

"_**What kinda party is it gonna be Geoff?" DJ asked. "Like, pool party? Dance party?"**_

"_**All that and more." Geoff smiled. He was so proud of his party he was beaming.**_

"_**What kinda tunes?" Trent asked, curious about his favorite subject.**_

_**Geoff named off random bands from the top of his head. "Kevin Rudolf, 3Oh!3, A Day to Remember, Lil Wayne, Flo Rida, anything we can dance to." **_

"_**Sounds killer." A voice said from behind. They turned their heads and saw their friend from yesterday.**_

"_**Hey, Duncan." DJ greeted with a smile. **_

_**Duncan waltzed over, took a chair, and sat backwards, with his arms and torso leaning on the back of the chair. "'Sup?" **_

"_**Just talking bout the party." Trent said. "You coming?"**_

_**Duncan shrugged. "Why not? I'm game." **_

_**Geoff raised a knuckle, and Duncan raised his own and bumped Geoff's. "Solid."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLeShawna had felt nervous ever since the Heather ordeal. Bridgette seemed to have no problem forgiving the girl, insisting that 'everyone deserves a second chance.' LeShawna disagreed, but didn't voice it.**_

_**So she sat there in homeroom, next to Bridgette, awaiting their blue haired friend. The home girl was running lines through her head, trying to find one that could tell Gwen 'Hey, we're friends with that girl you despise' and not have her go completely furious.**_

"_**We should just be straight up, and tell her." Bridgette gave her opinion. "Honesty's the best policy."**_

_**Bridgette was always trying to do the right thing, and it was the best way to live. It was better to have no regrets, and LeShawna agreed. But in this case, the tables could turn either way and have a huge regret on either they tell Gwen and face her opinion whatever it may be, or not tell Gwen and hope that Heather never crosses their path again. And if she does, hope that Gwen doesn't totally freak. Oh, what a choice. **_

"_**I'll tell her." Bridgette offered. "I think she'll understand." She smiled, having the utmost confidence that Gwen would see they had the best intentions. **_

_**Gwen then made her way into the room. Bridgette opened her mouth to greet her, and then saw her friend's condition. **_

_**Her hair was messy, her face a bit paler than usual, and her eyes had shadows under them. **_

"_**Woah girl, what happened?" LeShawna gasped.. **_

_**The goth girl slowly treaded to her desk, dropped her black and blue knapsack with a loud CLUNK and collapsed into her desk. Her head hit the desk and her hair covered her face, hiding her tired expression.**_

"_**Gwen?" Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder. She moaned. **_

"_**Stupid little brother." She grunted. "With his freaking band…up all night…loud speakers." She yawned loudly, keeping her head flat on the desk. **_

_**Bridgette bit her lip. She would attempt to break the news. "Uhh, Gwen…"**_

_**Gwen looked up, her eyes narrowed in a tired annoyance. **_

_**The surfer gave a quick smile and pulled a little pink box out of her pocket. "…You want some gum?"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Courtney walked into first period class a few minutes before the bell rang. She immediately noted Gwen's appearance. **_

_**Sitting next to Bridgette, she whispered "What happened to her?"**_

"_**Her brother's rock and roll band at about midnight." **_

"_**Ah." She gave a glance of sympathy to the girl. She would have said it verbally, but she doubted Gwen was in a listening mood at the moment. **_

'_**Maybe I should tell Courtney about the Heather thing.' Bridgette thought silently to herself.**_

'_**I should probably tell Bridgette about the Heather ordeal.' Courtney ran the option over in her mind. **_

_**Neither wanted to take the risk in the event Gwen was actually awake and listening to them.**_

_**LeShawna ran into the room, back from her journey to the restroom. The second her foot crossed the barrier from hallway to classroom, the bell rang. "Woo!" She made a motion of wiping her hand across her forehead. "Just made it." She walked over towards her three girls. **_

_**The teacher came out from behind her desk, gripped a yardstick, and gave an audible THWACK to her desk. The room grew silent immediately. **_

_**Gwen shot up, gripping her head, and groaning like she had just gotten whiplash. **_

"_**Alright." She yelled in a commanding tone. "Get out your syllabi." **_

"_**Gonna be a long day." LeShawna sighed.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AGAIN I'm soooooo sorry about the horrid update time! But now that summer's here I should get better more constant chapters done. Thanks so much to any of my readers who are still reading after this! You guys rock!Ok, ONE more school chap. Then party chap. I felt I needed to update anything ASAP. **_

_**Sorry if some paragraphs seem to run together. I got a stupid new Word program….Gaaaaaah. **_


End file.
